herofandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Goda
Takeshi "Gian" Goda, called by his nickname Big G is the semi-main antagonist from Doraemon. He is the big, strong, and quick-tempered local bully. He is voiced by Kaiji Tang. Appearance Personality He is known for his confidence in his terrible singing voice, though he considers himself a great singer. But in some episodes when his voice is recorded and he hears it, denies it being his voice and threatens to beat up the person who sung his songs in a bad way. He regularly subjects the neighborhood children to horrendous singing recitals, which is sometimes combined with his equally bad homemade dinner and his atrocious fashion sense. He also frequently steals other children's toys and books under the pretext of "borrowing" them, unless the toy is damaged. This is how most fans considered Gian to be the antagonist of this show. However, he does not hesitate to help Nobita and his friends when they are in real trouble, which often occurs in the movies. Several of the stories revolve around Nobita and his friends' efforts to avoid Gian's concerts, and several chapters summarize his friends efforts to avoid visiting Gian's house on his birthday because of his selfish nature. After reflecting on one event about his birthday, Gian thought of himself why he wasn't popular among his peers. After getting a lecture from Doraemon to see what an unruly character he is, Gian realizes that he should have been a better person and he begs Doraemon to give him another chance. However, things didn't go exactly as planned when his friends at school or at the streets mock him to see how weird Gian was acting and get kicked by Suneo after learning his attempt to become gentle to his peers. This led him to lose control of his temper and start attacking his friends again. Although he bullies the other children (mostly Nobita), he is terrified of his mother, who runs the local grocery store, tells him to deliver many goods, a fact Nobita and Doraemon sometimes use in their favor. He founded his own baseball team named after himself. Although Nobita is often blamed for the losses against the baseball team's rival, the "Tyranos", Gian still forces Nobita to play because they do not have enough players. Gian also has a younger sister named Jaiko. He considers taking Nobita's stuff away as his best day ever. He also loves to confiscate Nobita's stuff away and he vows never to give it back to him . is heroes Movie adventures. Gallery Nobita vs. Gian in Stand by Me Doraemon.jpg Gian anime 1973.jpg Gian anime 1973 2.png Gian Fury Posee.png Gian Laughing.png Gian anime 1979.png Gian_2D.jpg 63qdvw30uevnu0vv Giant Goda Takeshi.jpg Gian anime 2005.png Gian anime 2005 2.jpg Gian manga.jpg Gian movie svmd.png Gian movie svmd 2.jpg Gian Bad Song.jpg Takeshi Goda Gian_2005.jpg Doraemon space heroes.png GianOfficial.jpg takeshi 1979.png Trivia *His favorite food is Stuffed Capsicum. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Antagonists Category:On & Off Category:Kids Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Liars Category:Insecure Category:Egomaniacs Category:Envious Category:Unwanted Category:In Love Category:Magic Category:Anti Hero Category:Victims Category:Adventurers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Elementals Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tricksters Category:Protectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Damsels Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Teenagers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Scapegoat Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Extremists Category:Grey Zone Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor